Map to the Soul
by PawPrints
Summary: Remembering a person he once loved, Kaiba makes a bunch of stupid decisions and finds himself falling deeper and deeper into a high crime society. Is this one blonde worth all this risk? K/J au also includes: m/m y/y r/b, maybe more
1. solo

**Hello~! This is Pawprints~ Back from the dead~**

**Even still, I do not own Yugioh and any other copyrighted referenced ideas/products. **

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

I was once in love with a blond haired boy.

When I was in high school, I loved nothing more than watching him and when I couldn't watch him, I had the most gorgeous image painted in my head of him. The more I saw him, the more I loved him and the more I realized I couldn't ever have him. I often daydreamed of escaping my title of CEO and just loving him without any paparazzi in our hair or problems in the way. It was nothing more than an empty dream.

When all of us graduated, the blond boy didn't graduate with us. He hadn't made enough credits to pass the final year and I was so tempted to pay someone just so I could see him walk across the stage with his big grin, but I was too scared of the occasion that'd I have to explain my actions. So I didn't do anything. I knew he was in the crowd cheering on his friends like a crazed nut, not at all bitter about the fact he couldn't join them, but I couldn't find his face amongst the thousands of others present. The image of him I kept dearly in my mind slowly started to deteriorate.

I went through the entire summer in a private academy to prepare me for college and working in Kaiba corp. It was too expensive for the blond to attend and he couldn't, because he wasn't a high school graduate. I believe if he had the opportunity to attend the same private academy as me he would decline. Not because of me, he didn't know me. The painting of him in my head melted into a blurry memory.

I attended university in London, in attempts to learn more about international business and the awful to learn- English language, in an attempt to one day extend my company. As hard as I tried, I couldn't remember the blond boy's features anymore. Nothing except for his gold hair and the fact that for some reason, I still loved him.

I graduated from my university and became a full-fledged business man. Able to stand without the team of idiotic old men I used to have to run my company with, I focused all of my mind on my company and nothing else. My poor little brother suffered a lot at that time.

After about three years, my company was number one on the charts and I took a break. For the first time I laid my head on my pillow before 3am and tried to sleep. Suddenly I remembered the boy I used to love. I couldn't remember anything about him. His features escaped me. His voice was far too faded from my memory. It was as though my memory of him was a photograph that was water worn for a thousand years. I felt immense sorrow. I couldn't even remember his name. Then, I wondered if he had existed at all.

I was once in love with a boy. A forbidden event in today's society.

The following day I felt lost. The cold air damp air breezed around me in the middle of summer. It had been raining off and on for two weeks now. I had just realized this fact. It didn't stop me from wandering the dark but unusually empty roads of Domino city. I felt lonely even though I knew my brother was at home waiting for me. To me, the whole world seemed lonely…even the trees seemed to be crying.

Then, the world felt as though it had just suddenly crashed against me with merciless bitter. The boy I had once loved walked right by me on the street just moments ago and I couldn't even meet his eyes. The lingering smell of coffee he left behind was all I could grasp to prove I wasn't going crazy. I couldn't even move. I stood frozen staring coldly ahead before continuing to walk forward without looking back. I wonder if there's something wrong with me? I turned around and caught sight of the back of him.

The image began to repaint itself in my head.

I could almost jump for joy.

I knew it was him and now I couldn't imagine how I forgot his name.

I am still in love with a blond haired boy named Jounochi Katusya.

* * *

**Reveiws are very much appreciated~**

**Grammar mistakes, story holes, good ideas or suggested ideas...anything is ok ^^ **

**It will help me to make a better story for you~**

**Thank you~**

**Ja~**


	2. Destiny hello

It was raining again.

Holding my cell phone in front of me, arms resting on my knees that were pulled to my chest, I felt like a child. I was stuck in this moment, beside the cold glass of the window, dripping on the outside with raindrops. I looked out the window and could see a vague ghostly image of myself reflected there. Could this person I see, be all that's really left of me? I looked back at my phone. I was nervous.

I had researched the blond boy and found he was a photographer of sorts for the underground but I was still wanted to call.

Katch photography. That's what he was enlisted under. It took me all of three hours to find that name and this number dawdled on a sticky note from my desk. I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would need a photographer for. I had people to do that for me already for years now.

I couldn't say I was impressed by his online photo gallery and needed his assistance because it inspired me so, because there wasn't one. The website I found his name on was a blank black page with simple white lettering that listed his name, the name of his services, this phone number and a link to a page that required a password.

Of course I hacked the code and that's how I found him to be involved in the workings of the underground. It was something I almost expected of him years ago, to turn to the underground crime life. How could someone who didn't even pass high school do any more than that? Either that or work a meaningless monotonous job until he died living in a basic hell from paycheck to paycheck. That didn't seem like his style.

I stared at the number jotted with a raised brow. I couldn't even understand my own thoughts at this moment. Then I took a deep breath, slipped into my business mode and hoped for the best. My fingers pressed the numbers quickly pressing the call button automatically. I stared at the phone as I heard the ringing in my blue tooth.

"Katch Photography, this is Ryou, May I ask what organization is calling?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation, I was referred to you by one of my employees" I lied, only partially, who I was and my company was true of course.

"Please hold one moment while I direct your call"

I hesitated for a minute as strange hold music greeted my ears. I wondered if I myself was getting into trouble by treading on ground I was unfamiliar with. A terrible tactic for any businessman. In this case, there wasn't much room for negotiation if they assumed I was against them.

"This is Jounochi Katsuya, head of Katch Photography services, what can I do for you?"

I paused, after sucking in a sharp breath of shock and holding it in. I wasn't expecting to talk directly to him already. It made me nervous. I was shaking. I couldn't-

"Hello Jounochi. I'm interested in your photography services. It's been a while since I've had new photographers and I was looking for someone to give a fresh feel to my company advertising. Would you be interested?" I said almost monotonously. I snapped entirely into business mode out of nervousness.

"It depends. Why did you call this specific company? I know you're aware that this company isn't exactly advertised and is only known by certain members of certain organizations that aren't affiliated with yours. I know you already hacked our system code and found out about these organizations. What's your game?"

I was caught. I didn't expect this. My hacking skills are almost flawless. However, they aren't following the legal codes so of course they could have another system to track me.

"It seems you caught me. I'm not sure if you remember but I attended high school with you. I was interested in what you were doing these days so I searched you and found this. I'm curious, however, I am serious about signing you into a short contract to advertise my company. I'd be willing to pay for any supplies, equipment or props needed." I said quickly, and almost, uncomfortably. It was all I could think of. Which of course, wasn't much.

"Why me? I never even talked to you." Jounochi questioned again.

He's too quick on his feet.

"Your fights captured my attention quite often back then." I said coldly trying not to reveal to much. I really was making a very dangerous transaction right now.

"Seems shady. How about this. You meet up with me next week on the twenty-second and we'll talk things out. I'm actually a little busy at the moment so if you're still interested I'll meet you then. I'll send someone tomorrow to bring you the whereabouts and what not. Ok?"

"Of course." I replied and the phone clicked off. Our call had ended. I was more than a little shocked how official the underground organization Jounochi was involved in sounded. It was almost mirrored with my company's transactions. I couldn't help but feel excited.


	3. paths collide

The following morning I ended up over sleeping.

Before I even opened my eyes I could hear the sound of the rain pouring outside hitting the roof top and the windows. I gazed around my room, which appeared dark with interesting shadows from the rain. I lifted my heavy body from the silk sheets and allowed my feet to touch the plush soft carpet beneath me.

I looked to my nightstand surprised to see a simple white envelope sitting there, waiting for me.

My brows furrowed. Certainly this couldn't already be a notice from Jounochi, and if so, how did it get inside past my security systems. I hand quickly snatched the small envelope with haste that seemed unfit for such a simple object. I pushed my finger into the whole beneath the flap and ripped my finger through as though it were a knife, ripping the white paper unevenly and distastefully.

I removed the small thin paper from the envelope and unfolded it to reveal gorgeous Japanese script writing. I hesitated for a moment admiring the beautifully written words slightly appalled that all the told me was a street name, a day and a time.

The invitation was unsigned but surprisingly professional.

"Hey big brother, a guy arrived here earlier to give that to you. I said you were busy…I didn't know you were actually here until I brought that up." Mokuba said motioning towards the letter.

"I see…thanks" I said casually.

"Strange guy though. I didn't think you knew that kind of people." Mokuba said tilting his head to the side before straightening back up and coming up to sit on the end of my bed. I looked at him for a moment and nodded my head sideways in contemplation briefly before looking back at Mokuba.

"What kind of people?" I questioned curiously.

"I don't know…the guy was really tan with blonde hair….and a half shirt that showed his stomach. He was also wearing jewelry and had tattoos…." Mokuba said and with each detail I could swear my eyes and mouth were widening more and more with horror. Was that Jounochi!? Blonde hair….

"I'm working with a new company now and the employees are a little odd…." I explained and Mokuba nodded.

"It doesn't seem like your style. Usually you're more clean, professional and precise…whatever this company is, looks like either a fallen company, a young ignorant company or a false company created by delinquents….I'm a little worried big brother…" Mokuba said nervously.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried….nothing is set in stone though so don't think about it too much. I can still cut and destroy if need be." I said shrugging.

As though I could ever bring myself to destroy him….

"Alright…" Mokuba said with a more relaxed smile. "If I had known you were going to be home I would've stayed…I made plans with someone…." Mokuba informed cautiously.

"Don't worry about it." I said leaning over to ruffle his hair. He smiled and got off the bed.

"Alright….well I'll be going then. Have fun today big brother!" Mokuba said cheerfully waving as he left the room.

I was left in silence with the letter now back in my hands. I smiled slightly.

The date was far off, almost a week from today, but I couldn't bring myself away from this sense of happiness. This week I could work out the kinks in everything. My outfit well planned, the business idea drawn to be legit, the schedule change I'll have to make for this to work….I'll be busy enough. I can take the wait.


	4. hesitation

**Hello~ As a reminder, Pawprints does Not~ own yugioh or any other products/copyrighted things/objects/people/ideas mentioned.~ Thank you~**

**Hikari Kame- You are welcome to write an inspired story if that's what you want~ Actually I think that would be extremely interesting to read someone else's veiw on the same kind of idea. ^^~~~I'll definately read that too~ **

**Thank you for reviewing Hikari Kame and jiggary~**

* * *

I'm literally on the brink of insanity.

A week is too long to wait in every instance.

Every breath this week felt like it was being held and kept in my body for the entire week. I'm about to suffocate.

I was currently walking to the street I was to meet the blond on. Two days ago a message was left on my voicemail to walk here instead of driving because it made for a smoother transaction. I feel more like it's easier for me to get screwed over and possibly mugged but I wasn't too worried. If anyone touched me right now I'm sure they would just die instantly from the extreme eagerness I felt right now. Or the sudden loss of sanity I was about to experience. That could be more deadly.

I looked up at the dingy coffee shop and felt apathetic. I didn't care anymore about where. Right now all I cared about when. That when should be right now.

I caught sight of a group of people with the familiar face of the blond I knew in the middle of them. Only he wasn't so familiar. Something was different. He met eyes with me and the chatter of the group stopped dead. It made me feel awkward and slightly like I didn't belong here.

He continued to sit, arms crossed as the silver haired boy stood up and nodded at me. Then he proceeded to shake my hand, welcome me and sit me down in the chair they saved across the table for me. He then sat back down on the left side of Jounochi.

I absorbed in the people surrounding the blond. There was an extremely tanned boy with a innocent looking face, purple eyes, gold earrings, platinum blonde hair and a midriff cutoff shirt; a silver haired boy clad in extremely casual clothes except for the solid gold expensive looking necklace around his neck and a boy I felt like I recognized with brown hair shaped to a point. I really couldn't understand the look any of them were going for.

Then I focused on the blond. He was staring at me with cool brown eyes. They were a color unique just to him. I couldn't come up with anything to compare them to and it might be the years of life and experience I could see reflected in them.

"You had a proposition?" Jounochi questioned raising a brow.

"You're already aware of what I'm here for. In case you forgot, I informed you before that I was looking for a fresh look to advertise my company." I responded.

"How much per hour?" Jounochi questioned.

"How good a job will you do?" I responded back.

"Depends on the assignment and payment type and amount." Jounochi replied.

"So are you saying you'll do it?" I questioned back slightly excited.

"No, I'm saying there's a chance if I think it's worth consideration." Jounochi said like a snob looking at his fingernails. I felt like I was bothering him because I asked him to work for me. That is not how I work.

"Money's not the issue but if that's your view, I can find a fresh view anywhere." I replied, pride taking control. I stood up and his hand grabbed my wrist. I glared coldly down at him in complete fear if I didn't I'd do something stupid that I'd regret.

"Alright then we're good for the job." He said quickly. I sat back down almost grateful for his quick reconsideration because I knew I wouldn't of reconsidered so easily. I pulled my glasses from my pocket and put them on and then pulled a folder out of my briefcase.

"Alright, I require to see a portfolio of your work. Twelve works at least. I also need you to review this information so you understand the target population you're shooting for and the products purpose. However, I'm not willing to let you do this contract free, since I'll be paying you up front." I said in my cold business tone. I may be taking a big risk but I'm not stupid.

"Yeah I understand. Where do I need to sign?" Jounochi questioned.

I pulled out a single paper with very few words typed on it and a line at the bottom. All I required of him was his agreement to not betray me and to complete his job. Simple enough. Not a lot of reading, I spent a lot of time considering this contract. It didn't have fine print, stupidity on my part, but I wanted to believe I could trust him.

"Sign in blood." I ordered. I was curious if he would do it. I always wanted the opportunity to make someone sign in blood and what better chance than with part of the underground.

Jounochi's brown eyes looked sharply up at me and narrowed. He eyed me for a moment before looking down at the paper and extending his hand out to the tanned boy on the right side of him who handed him a switch blade. With no fear and little hesitation the contract was signed and tucked safely back in my briefcase. I felt slightly worried at this point. If he could sign so easily in blood like that how many contracts had he signed like this before and also, what kind of life style did he have?

"When is the portfolio due?" He questioned bringing his hands to fold and become a resting area for his chin. He looked perplexed and was extremely difficult to read. I took in his attire finally noticing a few piercing in his ears, artsy looking dressing style and a scar on his collar bone.

"Three days. Considering it is your occupation, I assume you already have quite a few examples laying around" I said plainly letting my eyes flicker over to the tanned boy again. He made me feel uncomfortable.

"Anything goes? Film and everything?" Jounochi said with an amused smile.

"Of course, I want to see your work in it's truest form." I said snidely.

"Alright, in that case, I'll have it hand delivered in three days by him." Jounochi said motioning towards the tanned boy. My eyes glanced at him once more.

"What's his name?" I questioned slightly concerned for people to see that around my mansion.

"Malik Ishtar. He's a good friend of mine." Jounochi smiled playfully. I knew he probably knew what I was thinking. It bothered me that he knew that but what else could I be thinking!? I nodded.

"Alright. I will see you in three days Ishtar." I said before rising from my seat.

Almost immediately the brown haired boy pushed me back down in it. I looked at the blond with a questioning look.

"I have a contract for you to sign too." Jounochi said seriously looking towards the silver haired boy now.

I raised a brow as the silver-haired boy pulled out another elegant looking paper with gorgeous calligraphy on it. I stared at the line at the bottom then my eyes made my way to the words written carefully above. It read: I swear not to betray Jounochi Katsuya or his crew under any circumstance for any reason, pay up front and also allow temporary housing for anyone Jounochi Katsuya sees fit to provide for during the business session with me. I was slightly amused and slightly appalled. Stay at my house?

I took out a pen and he smirked extending his hand to me, switchblade loosely held in it.

"Sign in blood." He ordered. I stared at the switchblade momentarily. How many people had been cut with that knife? It wasn't cleaned since it's last use…Jounochi's use…and I didn't trust his health at this very moment. Was it laced with poison?

I took it apathetically. I slit the tip of my finger and signed my name. In blood.

I dreaded what could be coming next.

I felt this was the stupidest decision I've ever made.

Luckily it needs to have both Kaiba's signatures to be legit to the court of law…however I'm not so sure to the court of the underworld.


	5. night

Nervous. Unfitted. Insecure. Tipping in my chair and biting my nails.

It was dark.

I didn't turn any lights on. I just sat in my chair, in front of this desk of mine, facing the windows which were covered by thick cobalt curtains. I couldn't collect my thoughts, I couldn't focus, I was uncomfortable, unsure of what kind of trouble I started. The cut on my index finger is still stinging.

My cell phone buzzed, scaring the living daylights out of me.

I turned a sharp gaze at it, as it lit up and vibrated it's way across my desk. I snatched it up and looked at it. I had one new text message from Jounochi.

_Hey,_

_I sent someone over._

_He needs to chill there a few days._

I stared at the message, disgusted with the words. I signed my name in blood but I will not let myself or my brother be at risk that easily.

_Tomorrow._

I typed quickly and sent it waiting impatiently for the reply that came almost immediately.

_Today._

I sneered at my phone, more than a little annoyed. Already he was using my resources and I hadn't even received his portfolio yet. I thought momentarily before returning my attention to my phone, which just now buzzed in my hand.

_He's outside, let him in._

I furrowed my brows and got up. Walking with my phone still in my hand, I went to the security room down the hall and checked the camera for the outside gate. No one was standing there. I raised a brow and looked carefully then thought uncomfortably. With extreme suspicion I switched the view to the front door and almost jumped when a face was looking directly into mine.

The boy seemed like a ghost to me: pale, small, sneaky and undetectable. I scrunched my nose and made my way down the grand staircase to the entrance hall. I walked briskly to the heavy wood doors and hesitated as my hand made contact with the cold metal handle.

The phone buzzed in my hand. I looked down at it and checked the message.

_I'm going to stay out tonight._

It was from Mokuba. I was expecting it to be from Jounochi but I guess there really wasn't much to say at this point now was there? I texted Mokuba an okay and sent the message.

Then I opened the door with a face that could kill even those already dead. Then he, the boy who I now recognized looked up at me with red, tired eyes.

"Yugi?" I questioned slightly shocked, from what I could remember, Jounochi and him weren't good friends. Perhaps my memory was hazy? I gave up trying to remember as I observed Yugi's face again. Frankly he looked disgusting. His gelled hair was lopsided, face tear streaked, eyes red, clothes dirty, arm bleeding and mouth trembling. I didn't want to ask. I didn't need to hear some ridiculous sob story late at night from someone I hardly cared about.

I waited momentarily and when he didn't come in, I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in and shut the heavy door, quite slowly because of the weight, behind us.

He stood there, weak and frail, like some kind of lifeless corpse. His eyes stared blankly down at the floor and his shoulders were rounded pitifully. I felt the urge to throw him out but restrained myself from doing so. His arm was still bleeding. It bothered me. Was he an idiot?

"Follow me." I ordered coldly, not willing to touch him again. He obliged to my relief.

I led him to the guest room the floor below mine and allowed him in. Then I left and returned to my own room. If he couldn't figure out the set out sleep-wear and towels pre-prepared for guests, then he could suffer as he was. Which was a mess. I would never allow myself to look that way in front of anyone.

I went to sleep.

* * *

**For those of you who may be wondering why Kaiba is so weird the way I write him, it is because, this is my first attempt at writing from Kaiba's P.O.V. ^^**


	6. outside myself

I awoke only to another bad taste in my mouth.

I felt uneasy knowing that Yugi was below, still here, in my mansion.

I arose from my bed and put on my navy blue slippers and made my way down to the guest room Yugi was staying in. I knocked first. I waited. Then I grew impatient.

I knocked again. When there was no answer, I opened the door without hesitation or question.

Then stopped. Standing beside the bed, exactly as he was late last night, was Yugi. I furrowed my brows and walked up to the pointy haired freak. He looked drained, and even more terrible than the night before. I waved my hand in front of his face before my lip twitched again in disgust. There was no response.

I exited the room and dialed Jounochi's number.

"Hello?"

Jounochi's voice sounded drowsy as though he had just awaken.

"The creep of a boy you sent here stood in the guest room all night. I suggest you remove him." I said harshly, straight to business. There was a long absence of words and I could hear Jounochi's quiet breathing on the phone.

"…….Kaiba?" Jounochi's sleepy voice asked and I hesitated.

"Yes." I said a little slower.

"mm" came a sound of agreement or acknowledgement but was then followed by the sound of snoring.

My hand holding the phone slowly separated from my head and pressed 'end call' before I slipped it back into my pocket. I stood there thinking for a moment. Piecing together my situation and how the only fix to it was currently sleeping stupidly somewhere else. I decided just to let it be for now.

I walked back into my room now noticing how big and cold it was for the first time. My slippered foot touched the carpet awkwardly upon my realization. I stood staring into the room, observing every piece of furniture and décor I could remember raising hell to achieve.

The soft sound of rain greeted my ears.

They say those who like the rain are lonely people. I hated what that said about me. I looked to the floor then turned back around and walked down the stairs to the room Yugi was in once more. These days I allowed my emotions to drive me for the first time since I was a child. I was beginning to lose control of myself. My emotions weren't something I felt were a part of me. To let them guide me seemed absurd.

I opened the door to the guest room Yugi was staying in and my mouth opened to ask him something. Then I noticed him curled into a sleeping ball on the floor. The window's curtains had been pulled all the way open since the last time I had been in the room. I stared down at him for a moment and made my way over. I pulled the comforter off the bed and placed it over him and sat beside him on the floor, leaning my back against the side of the bed.

The room was dark and strange. I felt like a stranger and that I was outside myself at this very moment. I thought of Jounochi and became discomforted. I knew so little about him. I didn't even think there could be a true reason for my love of him. I took out my phone and gazed at it for a moment, touching the screen with my thumb as though it were Jounochi himself.

What did I get myself into? More and more I feel as though I should regret this situation that I don't. That I shouldn't truly believe that this was some kind messed up idea of destiny. That I shouldn't believe I could get anywhere or improve myself because of him.

My eyes fell heavy with sorrow. Even if I did manage to confess, could he ever accept that confession from me? Or if he did accept that confession, how far could we possibly ever get? Our lifestyles simply didn't match up but I didn't want to scratch the idea of the slim possibility that we could be happy at some point, together, even if just for a day.

His name repeated itself over and over in my head, as the image of his face repainted itself back into the place that had become empty in my heart. I felt as though I had traveled back in time, to when I was a mere high school student, peering at him from behind my book. Me back then, staring so lovingly at that hot-tempered blond bully, that always came in late, started fights and disappeared within the first hour of class had somehow became me, waiting for a text from a business partner who somehow was the same person as that bully I used to watch. It was hard to get my head around.

I couldn't figure out what our connection could be. We must've been friends in our past life living and dying together. That's the only explanation I could think of. It was enough, at least for now.

* * *

**I'd like to give a special thanks to suzanne who took the time to write me such a kind reveiw for my story. **

**Also I thought it would be interesting to share that the original name I intended for this story was actually 'Joy'.**

**I don't know why I changed it....anyway 'map to the soul' is enough. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed this~ should be more later or something~**


	7. Stranger

**Pawprints here~! **

**Thank you my returning readers and my returned reveiwers Suzanne and Hikari Kame~! I'm very excited that someone is reading my stories~!!! ^.^ yayyy**

**Hikari Kame- can't wait to read your story ^^ and I'm happy to know you like how I'm twisting this strange love together~ Btw, I read your whole super long profile. Dang. That is so long. **

* * *

An abrupt sound of the security alarms broke me from my daze.

I was on my feet immediately and began up the stairs to check the security room monitors. Looking up I paused and I could feel my face scrunching distastefully.

That freakish tanned boy Jounochi had kept by his side on our meeting stood at the top of the stairs. With his arms crossed and face disapproving, I couldn't help but scowl at him. At this moment I felt as though we were two wolves ready to kill for territory. I couldn't help but think how disturbed I was that the alarms went off after he was this far inside.

Only at this instance this tanned boy seemed different than before. He was much buffer, his hair was wilder and his eyes had a darker gaze. I stared at him, defenseless. I had no weapon. I had no way of reaching any weapons. The cops wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes but it takes much less than that for a murder to occur.

He beckoned me to come by motioning at me with two fingers. I cautiously stepped forward, eyes narrowed in deep suspicion.

He took my hand with his larger, dark skinned hand, clad in gold rings and tattoos, and placed something papery in my hand. I looked at the envelope then at him. He pointed to himself, eyes still quiet dark and distant, then he pointed to the letter, then back to himself.

I had no idea what he was possibly trying to communicate to me.

His mouth opened and a flood of foreign entangled words I couldn't decipher, at all, came pouring out. His voice was deep, so deep it almost seemed to vibrate as though it were possessed. I narrowed my eyes and he stared deeply at me for a moment. He shifted his head side to side, adverting his gaze before he looked at me again. He pointed to the envelope.

"Malik." He said.

At that moment I realized, the man before me wasn't the name he just spoke. I looked at him momentarily. Now I can see extreme differentiation between Malik and this guy. The few inches in height, the color of eye, the shade of skin, the way they held themselves, the tattoos, the style and definitely the personality was as different as night and day. With that observation I understood him and nodded. He stared and then walked back a few steps into the shadows and disappeared as he came. Undetected.

The police showed up and I had to explain that a visitor set off the alarm and that I had done something foolish that I would've never done like tell someone to walk in when the alarms were still on. They left quick enough but it was still annoying none the less.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, I had gone through twenty seven reports and recreated a programming chip an idiot worker of mine had destroyed for the new virtual gaming product we were to release by the end of the month. It was little to no work compared to what I did previously when I was building up my company's reputation and value.

Yugi had crawled up on to the bed in the guest room at some point in the day.

Mokuba had also come back home and now we were preparing to leave to go get lunch together.

Mokuba came into my room, showered and presentable to the public eye not that it had really mattered now. Mokuba had hit the charts as most attractive teen male in several cities across Japan, he keeps saying it must the Kaiba blood.

"Ready?" He asked with a smile. I smirked and walked over to him messing up his hair with my hand and walking past him, knowing he would follow.

We arrived at Mokuba's favorite diner by foot in downtown Domino city. It wasn't a bad place, the food was exceptional for it's location and status of the owners. We had become regulars here years ago, right after I graduated high school. We walked in and just took a seat and within moments a young girl came running over. It was Mokuba's best friend and school mate.

"Hi~! Here you are, one soda and one coffee~! It's been awhile since you guys came here hasn't it?" She said excitedly, blonde pigtails still present even though she was now well into her teens. "I missed you guys!" She laughed.

"Whatever! You see me at school, and at home, and outside and…" Mokuba trailed on for a bit for emphasis I'm sure, but I got bored about that and stopped listening. I took a sip of my coffee, cream and sugar already mixed in, and was a little surprised the only one who could make my coffee right was a sixteen year old girl.

"Yeah but it's not the same! You never come see me when I'm *working*" She said rolling her eyes. Her name was Rebecca from what I could remember. "And you, it's like you've died suddenly. No one sees you anywhere anymore." She said obviously complaining for my extremely long absence during my studying abroad and company buildup. "We all know you're an important busy business man, but sometimes you have to come see the commoners." She teased. I smiled slightly, I'm being teased by a teenager when I'm in my late twenties.

"Only for ten bucks a pop, pay up" I said holding my hand out for the money and smiling. She pretended to whack me with the menus and then got called in the back by her parents, who owned the diner.

"I'll be back with your food in a bit guys." She said and I vaguely wondered what would occur if we ever decided we wanted to choose what she gave us to eat. She never took our order.

I turned my attention back to Mokuba who was drinking his soda calmly. Before he swallowed the sip and looked at me.

"You signed a new contract recently?" He asked, keeping his eyes on mine and leaning to sip his soda through the straw again.

"I have to say I'm shocked, I used to have to force you to look into business matters." I teased with a slight snicker. "I did sign a new contract, completely on a whim." I said honestly to my brother who's mouth was now agape with shock.

"What kind of whim?" Mokuba asked interested, but I could tell not because of the business.

"To get closer to someone." I said plainly, bluntly, without revealing nearly as much information as I could tell Mokuba needed before he exploded with curiosity.

"Who!?" He asked shocked, eyes bugging and drink tipping. I caught the drink before it fell all the way but part of it still spilled over onto my hand and the table. He looked down at it and apologized and discarded it immediately to return his attention back to me.

"I used to enjoy watching someone in high school and decided to…open up a new connection to them? So far it's a little…odd." I said tilted my head thinking about it again now.

"You like them!?" Mokuba questioned a little louder than he should've but I didn't mind.

"Well if I didn't like them it would be foolish to make a business deal with them now wouldn't it?" I chuckled knowing entirely that's not what he meant.

"Who is it!?" Mokuba said leaning closer, voice lowered into a secretive whisper.

"I don't think I can tell you, I've considered it already but, its probably better to keep it to myself." I said truthfully. I had considered it. I had discarded the idea. Done deal.

"No! Come on you gotta tell me!" He pleaded getting up in my face. I chuckled and pushed his forehead back so he would sit back down in his seat.

"I don't think you'd like this situation." I commented and sipped my coffee again.

"You have to tell me!" Mokuba whined.

"Alright I will." I said giving up. Once the whining started, I knew my little brother, it wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. He sat quietly waiting for me to tell him. "But I have you know there's something else I have to tell you first." He nodded. I leaned across the table to whisper to him for privacy.

"I'm gay."

* * *

**I tried to think of a better last line than that but each one I came by just seemed worse and worse...so terrible cliche confession...sorry guys**

**other lines I thought of were:**

**"Mokuba I'm a homosexual"- I didn't choose this one because that's just odd to say...**

**"I like men" - could be incorrect and also make mokuba uncomfortable (at least in my head and I would write it that way) Plus. He doesn't like men. He likes Jounochi. One man. With a certain name....yeuh that's my reasoning anyway. Did I just throw out a spoiler? I don't know I think I made it evident he likes Jounochi D lol. **

**"Mokuba I like someone who's not a girl"- sounded childish and stupid.**

**"Mokuba I like Jounochi"- considering this story is set where duelist kingdom and all that never really happened, they dont play cards and Jou and kaiba never had any run ins....mokuba would just be like..'who's that?' and also, that wouldn't be very good story-wise.**

**And if you read all that, now that I've entirely over did the last line, I hope you enjoyed your read and will stay tuned for chapter....8? 9? anyways, stay tuned ^^**


	8. chances

When I said that to Mokuba, I expected the worst. I expected to be left alone, to be completely abandoned by the only flesh and blood related to me in this whole world. The only one I felt close to and trusted.

"I wouldn't say that. Do you feel attracted to everyone? It's probably just something special about the one 'him'" Mokuba said, sounding extremely wise, more so than I expected. I stared at my brother with new founded respect. I thought about what he said and found he was right.

"So do you think it's love?" Mokuba asked sipping his soda. He was so casual about it.

"No…" I said unsure of myself. I had no idea. Was it love?

"No?" Mokuba asked staring at me with his violet eyes.

I stared down at the table, feeling uneasy. Certainly I felt feelings for the blond to chase him this far. It's been years since high school and I never forgot his essence. His face seemed to be the sun and I had felt like a vampire until the day I ran into once more. I wanted to help him, to do what I could for him, but I didn't want to let him know I was responsible for any of his sudden good fortune. It felt like an admiration, a strange one sided love without the intent of letting the other person know your existence. Except he knew my existence and he knew how overpaid he was by me. He knew me. He knew everything I was made of and all my tricks. At least I thought so considering he checked my system hack so quick without being caught by my own system's security. I-

"Seto?" Mokuba's voice slammed me out of my thoughts and back into the chair in the diner my body was left in.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, vaguely mumbling.

"I think you're serious about this guy. You never daze out like that…" Mokuba commented.

"Sorry about the wait~! Wow we're busy today~! Geez…Well anyway~ here's your food guys~!" Rebecca said with a huge smile and sitting down at the table with us. She was normally warm welcomed by us but I had the feeling she was just like a strange growth at this moment. Unfitting to the situation and unwanted.

We finished our meal quietly and I was left alone again. Mokuba had to return to his studying academy and I was sitting in my office.

Then, the bell ring to alarm me someone was at the gate. I didn't acknowledge it with much more than a 'send them in' through the intercom to the security guard. I probably should've looked to see who it was but I just felt dead. Lifeless. I couldn't even vaguely explain this emotion. I stared intently at the door.

The tanned blonde guy walked in.

"I'm here with the portfolio you requested of Jounochi. It's early but he said it shouldn't matter." The guy I'm sure was Malik said walking up to me and placing the portfolio in front of me on my desk. I stared at his hand for a moment and remembered the note.

"Wait" I said to his retreating frame. He paused and turned to look at me casually.

I held up the note with my two fingers.

"This is for you, it was hand delivered by some strange messenger. Inform Jounochi this isn't his headquarters. The next intruder I wont hesitate to kill. Understood?" I said well aware that this must've been a personal issue considering the way he froze up momentarily. When he finally thawed out he broke himself from his dead stare at the note in my hand.

"You keep it." He said awkwardly. "but uh, if it's the same intruder…don't...kill him…ok?" He was shaking slightly and left just as quickly as the intruder had. They were quite alike. This kind of issue didn't seem to fit the reactions Malik just showed before me…so it couldn't possibly be they were brothers in a feud….

I put the note in the top drawer of my desk and looked to the black portfolio in front of me.

With eager hands I unlaced the tie holding the portfolio closed and pulled out one CD and a book of photographs. It was a lot more than I expected.

Flipping through the book I was thoroughly impressed by the composition, lighting and angles he achieved in his works even though most of them had an erotic feel or something similar. I placed the disk in my laptop and waited for it to load all of the two seconds it took.

Then I almost turned completely red when I was greeted with a full out pornographic video. I shut it immediately, shocked, confused and embarrassed.

_What's with the porno tape?_ I texted quickly before looking at my laptop awkwardly again.

_You said any of my work was cool, so I included one of my best films._

I stared at the message and read it a few times before it computed in my head.

_You make pornographic films?!_

_It's what I'm known for. I told you that you weren't associated with the companies I'm involved in and also that I wasn't advertised. What kind of photographer is like that if not a porn photographer?_

So does that make him indefinitely straight!?

_I see. Well then this should be interesting for the both of us, considering you'll have to take a new approach._ I texted as formally as I could in the process of exploding with psychotic feelings at this moment.

_You stuck in business mode? It's getting old._

I decided not to answer that text and put my phone down. I looked through the photo book again wondering what Jounochi thought when he photographed all of these people. Most of them were females, and each more clever angle made me feel more and more….

….like I had no chance with this blond haired boy I fell in love with.

* * *

**I'm not quite sure if this fits in with the flow of the rest of the story**


	9. awkward anxiousness

I felt anxious since I woke up.

It was raining again. I looked longingly out the windows that the curtains had been forgotten to be pulled shut on. Last night's work lay all over the floor and across the end of my bed, my glasses beside me, bent, I must've fallen asleep with them on again. I looked to the closed door and then I looked to my phone that was ringing. I looked back out the window to the soft hazy-

Wait. My phone is ringing..!I snatched the phone up from my bed stand with haste.

"Hello, Seto Kaiba speaking." I answered immediately.

"Hello?" An eerie voice greeted in return on the phone. I knit my brows slightly puzzled.

"Who is this?" I questioned.

"When will…he come…?" The eerie voice questioned. I scowled with distaste at the wall.

"When will he…." The voice began again. Then I stopped dead. The voice was coming from in my room. With my eyes wide, hands shaky, I carefully walked to the closet. I slid the closet door open and in the bottom a pair of large eyes were staring up at me. My hair was standing on it's end with this ghostly face peering up at me. It took me a minute to realize who it was.

"Yugi?" I asked stepping back so he could crawl out of the small space from under the bottom shelf in my closet. He stared up at me from the space on the floor. Paler than before, thinner than before and resembling a corpse more than ever.

"When will he come?" Yugi asked once more.

"When will who come?" I questioned, confused.

Yugi whispered a short word but I couldn't hear it. His eyes became more lifeless the moment the whisper ended. I stared at him. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Mokuba never did anything weird like this.

"Kaiba…" Yugi started and I continued to stare at him.

"I think…if I go back with Jou…I can't see him…again…" Yugi whispered fearfully to me.

"You have to go back with Jounochi." I said bluntly and the spiky haired freak began to cry.

Something strange seemed to be going on and I was uncomfortable with it. It was a really dramatic lifestyle to live like this, unknowing of the next moment, who will scare the living hell out of you? Who will surprise you? Who will accept you? Momentarily I was considering returning back to my robotic workaholic state, but I wasn't even sure if I knew how to do that anymore.

Yugi cried out in a strange language I've never heard and bowed his head into his hands, sobbing.

"Fine stay here but if anything goes missing or if you mess anything up- I'll murder you without any hesitation." I said coldly and left him there. I could hear him thanking me again and again. Pitiful.

I dialed Jounochi's number.

"Hello?" Came the soft voice of I believe belonged the silver-haired person I talked to on day one.

"Hello, is Jounochi available at this time?" I asked wandering the hall to the bathroom.

"He's in the middle of a shoot at the moment, is this Kaiba? He asked me to arrange a meeting with you for this afternoon but I was going to wait until later, I didn't realize you got up so early." He said with a soft light hearted kind voice. I really liked his character and personality thus far. I looked at my watch and was surprised it was 6.30am, I probably would've slept longer if it weren't for Yugi.

"He's doing a shoot this early?" I questioned. It seemed so early for a photo shoot.

"Well…it's a different kind from what you received in the portfolio we provided for you yesterday evening." He said unsurely.

"What kind is it?" I asked.

"Well, I do believe we can trust you since you are under our contract…he's taking pictures of the members of our crew who were murdered last night. A bit of hunting is taking place at the moment, we're going to seek revenge. Jounochi likes to have the pictures to torture the assaulters with. It's a little awkward I do say but it's highly effective in some instances." He said, informing me of all of this with the sound of a soft smile on his lips.

"I see." I replied, unsurprised. It certainly did explain a lot. "What are you called?" I questioned. I wasn't sure if I learned his name before or not.

"My name is Ryou." He replied.

"Ryou, about Yugi, I'm allowing him to stay longer." I said dryly.

"Yes of course. Now about your appointment with Jou this afternoon, what time is good for you?" Ryou questioned me.

"How about three?" I suggested.

"Hm…yes?……" Ryou's voice drifted away from the phone and back again. "Jounochi just asked if later in the night would be alright?" Ryou informed me. I thought I heard his voice in the background.

"It's fine" I replied feeling extremely excited inside myself. The noise from my excitement just came out as a strange strangled noise from deep in my throat.

"Alright, he'll see you then." Ryou said in a final tone and then I could hear the click of the call ending.

I didn't think I could last until tonight.

I was about to burst from eagerness.

I really had no explanation why I was becoming so out of character.

It was enough to make me feel uncomfortable.


	10. unsold stories

The city became the sky.

The street lights shown like stars against the cars and windows of street cafes. The cool greeted my face through the open window as I was being driven to where I was to meet Jounochi. Funny how the sky no longer held it's own stars anymore. I looked at the reflections in the glass of windows of the shops we passed.

"Kaiba, we have arrived." My driver's voice came to break me from my meaningless pondering.

I arrived a few moments later at the restaurant than I had wanted. I was actually late.

The little freak show had an episode in the bathroom with one of my maids. He thought she was going to take him and threw a mirror at her. She ended up getting worker's compensation. It was an annoying event. She promised she would return to work as soon as she could but I really didn't care. She was just another nameless employee of mine amongst thousands.

Jounochi was sitting outside. His lips were slightly parted with the end of a cigarette between them. His hand was hovering around the cigarette as he seemed to be deep in thought. I stared for a moment at his face. His eyes were narrowed and his brows were knit, until suddenly his face released from it's scrunched position as though his head broke himself out of his own thoughts. He tapped the ash from the cigarette to the ground and brought it back up to his lips.

Before I said a word he looked up at me.

"What took so long Kaiba?" He asked flicking the cigarette into the street and standing up from his squatting position on the ground. I had to keep from glaring.

"Yugi." I replied shortly and Jounochi looked at me with temporarily widened eyes before they returned to normal and he nodded his head.

"That's actually why I asked Ryou to book a meeting with you. It sucks because I thought it was going to be earlier but I got caught up in something." Jounochi said sounding genuinely frustrated. "Shall we go in?" Jounochi questioned. I followed him into the restaurant.

"Yesterday Yugi spoke a strange language to me. Did you send someone who'd be better off in an asylum to come live with me?" I questioned.

"It was Egyptian." Jounochi replied as we sat down at our table in the V.I.P. section behind a heavy maroon curtain with gold tassels. What kind of idiot did he take me for?

"No one knows what the Egyptian language sounds like, just raw assumptions. Are you trying to take me for a fool?" I said in a more stuck-up tone than I had planned.

"Nah, it aint like that. I'm being serious. I called you out here because I think I should inform you about some things. They already started doing what they're going to do and you still aint know anything." Jounochi said nodding once to the waitress and she bowed and left. I assumed he somehow already ordered for me.

"Start what? Who are you talking about?" I asked raising a brow.

"Well lets start with Yugi. He's kind of a mess right now. His boyfriend died in a car crash a couple days ago and now is residing at times in his head. Well…nah it aint like it sounds…his boyfriend was actually dead all along but the body we made…" He looked up at me and sighed, most likely because the extreme look of 'what-shit-are-you-trying-to-feed-me' I had on my face.

"Ok. Most likely you aint going to believe me….but I'm being real. Do you think I have time to waste telling lies without benefit?" He said looking up at me. I could feel the look of disbelief on my face, it was like a heavy clay mask. Why would he bother to tell me this? I highly doubt anything he's saying could be true.

"…that's when his grandpa gave him that Egyptian necklace thing and that's how they met. At the time I was just starting to get into some crazy stuff so I managed to make him a body, I had to kill someone but you know, it wasn't easy, I was going crazy for like, weeks." Jounochi continued. I didn't hear the first part of what he said so it was hard for me to follow. I narrowed my eyes in attempt to understand but I kept getting distracted by his face and hand movements.

"Then after that we found out that the buddies we were hanging with had secrets like that, and then we all just fell into this weird sorta world. Like a mix of Egypt and Japan. The Egyptians around the house was a little weird and one of them wouldn't stop stealing crap and got my ass in trouble so many freakin times. You know, that one aint even got a body…but we all started learning Egyptian because of that…" Jounochi kept going on and it sounded legitimate.

Except for the fact Egyptians died out long ago and I don't believe in spirits and afterlife and all that bullshit.

"Then Malik got in a fight with that one Egyptian and banned his spirit from coming close to him…it was really sad and he's been a little weird ever since…but anyways…so Yugi and Atemu, that's the Egyptians name, got in a car crash the night I sent him to you. Unfortunately we had to cover that up like crazy because the body without the spirit in it, from the way we did that, was rotted and frightening….so I don't even know how'd we explain that….we had guys cleaning that up and getting it to be like it didn't happen.." Jounochi sounded like he was finishing up finally. This was a very hard thing to sit through.

"Why'd you bother coming into this world?" Jounochi asked scoffing slightly. I narrowed my eyes more at him.

"I mean, our world, this underworld shit, not the general world. This obviously isn't anything you care to know about or work in." Jounochi asked blatantly. I watched him for a moment.

"Tell the truth now Kaiba." Jounochi said sternly.

"I like you." I said figuring I couldn't lose anything. We still had a contract. If he didn't like me I could eventually get over it. Also, if he could try to feed me Egyptian bullshit, he could take this. I could see him visibly tense.

"Like in what way?" Jounochi said eyeing me curiously.

"Probably the way you don't want it to be." I said accepting the hot tea from the waitress who had conveniently came back in the middle of my awkward confession. I was being completely bold in this instance, I wondered how retarded I could be becoming.

"Well…I aint that way…but…let me think about it." He said seriously, his face was entirely unreadable.

My heart was coming out through my throat beating a thousand miles a minute.

* * *

**sorry for the lateness my work schedule has sucked pretty bad recently.**


	11. dangerous treading

I sat in my office pondering the night's events. My heart was pounding in excitement but I couldn't rid of the lingering dark feeling of doubt that was overwhelming my thoughts. Yugi had another episode with my butler but luckily this one didn't get too out of hand due to a security guard stepping in at the right time. Of course compensation fees had to be paid to keep mouths quiet.

The little freak show was now sitting beside me with sad droopy eyes. He was curled up resting against the heavy potted orchid plant, head resting on the rim of the pot. It was a gift I received from a company president in China when I decided to accept their proposal for a joint venture to make gaming products.

Jounochi killed for this little guy. It made me wonder, how important was he after all? To me, all of those insane explanations brought me to a single thought: bring back spirit and I'll have all the answers I need. If I 'made' another body, I'd receive a reaction from Jounochi, along with the knowledge of this 'world' he referred to.

"Yugi." I began and his body stayed frozen beside me.

"To bring him back, all we need is a body correct?" I asked and his puffy purple eyes- now red from crying- looked to me. Tears were falling again.

"He's...he's ..gone!" Yugi said hiccupping through the words, clearly upset again.

"Where is he?" I asked in a soft snide tone, becoming annoyed.

"I asked you! When will he come! I asked you!" Yugi screamed before curling up again, falling silent.

Okay... obviously I wouldn't get any real help from the small stature-d burden in my office. I thought for a few moments and remembered the letter handed to me from the second Malik. I opened my drawer and took it out, breaking the seal with complete eagerness.

Only to find a bunch of Egyptian symbols written down the page. I opened my phone and called Jounochi.

"Hello Kaiba." It was Ryou's voice.

"Ryou, I have a letter here that I need deciphered. I believe it will help the guest Jounochi bestowed upon me. It's in Egyptian, do you know anyone who can read that?" I asked.

"Kaiba. I'm sorry. I know Jounochi told you many things today but I believe even though the spirits are very real, I think it's too dangerous to give them a body again. Don't call on behalf of them again." Ryou said harshly before hanging up the phone. That wasn't the reaction I had expected but I'm Seto Kaiba. One little silver-haired boy wont prevent me from getting to the point I need to get to.

I picked up the phone again and dialed.

"Hello? I need some Egyptian deciphered again... Yes I know it's been a long time... I need it as soon as possible... Of course you'll be paid sufficiently... yes. I'm faxing it now." I smirked and hung up. I leaned back in my chair after I sent the fax. Jounochi said he would consider me. All I had to do now was get these annoyances in between away from me.


	12. burnt

The note left nothing for me to follow.

It was just a bland Egyptian poem that was well known six years ago when they uncovered it from a pharaoh's tomb. No leads. No nothing. My eyes flickered down to Yugi who was staring at the orchid above him.

"Yugi?" I questioned coldly. Yugi's large eyes slowly fell on me. I froze up slightly. "I don't think he's gone."

"Then where is he now?" Yugi stuttered. "I can't feel him anymore. He's not...he's not in my head anymore. I can't...even feel him anymore."

What does that mean? I felt mild regret before putting my hand on my forehead. All of this nonsense was too much to swallow. Was Jounochi really worth it? I lingered on this thought for a moment. Then a thought popped into my head after remembering what Jounochi had said, my eyes snapped to Yugi's bare neck.

It was a cheap shot but nonetheless it was worth a try.

"Yugi where is your necklace?" I questioned hastily. Yugi's fingers immediately touched his upper chest as his eyes widened.

"Seetoo!" Mokuba's voice called as he slammed the door open to the room. He looked down at Yugi immediately then up at me. "What's going on?"

"I signed a contract that enforced people affiliated with Jounochi the rights to stay in the mansion." I said efficiently. "Unfortunately it's a heavier burden than I thought I was signing up for."

"...speaking of that contract, Jounochi's here." Mokuba said looking to the door where the blonde just entered.

"Here to see me again so soon?" I questioned trying to hide my discomfort created from a strange mix of liking someone too much and being caught red-handed.

"Yeah, We're going to stay here too, my studio just got burnt down." Jounochi informed me. I could feel my brows furrowing.

"We?" I questioned before I saw the huge crowd behind him. "You've got to be joking Katsuya!" I yelled finding myself angrier than I imagined.

"You signed the contract," Jounochi smiled slyly, I couldn't tell if it was just his natural habits or if he was really trying to get on my nerves. "You live in a mansion anyway."

"Fine. But I will lay down rules on how you will be staying in my mansion." I ordered. "First everyone come in and sit down."

In a few moments I felt like a preschool teacher that was teaching a bunch of crazed juvenile delinquents when I saw the whole crew on the floor, with legs crisscrossed bothering each other.

"Ok, all of you will stay on floors three and four. No wandering above that. If you do I will punish you severely. No more than two to a room. You may use the kitchen and restrooms as you please as well as the gaming room on the first floor. No stealing. No destroying property, and No inappropriate behavior in front of Mokuba whatsoever. Understood?" I ordered with more authority in my voice than I used in a long time.

"Go find your rooms now, and if there are any adjustments to be made inform the maids assigned to each room or me personally." I watched as they all got up and walked away. I felt like a gang leader. It was actually pretty fun. Then I realized Jounochi was still in the room.

"Hey Kaiba, I have a few questioned though, one is, what will we use for our studio, and two is, there's only thirty-six rooms on each floor and with the two people to a room thing, I'm without a room-what are you going to do about that?"

"You'll simply have to stay on my floor then I suppose." I replied without thinking.

"And in that case how will my people be able to reach me when they cant come to the floor I'm on?" Jounochi asked with a devious smile.

"They'll just have to contact you via the intercom system located in every room and then you'll have to meet them." I responded.

"And the studio?" Jounochi questioned, I paused. What on earth will I do about that? Surely they'll be making dirty movies and things in there that I definitely don't want Mokuba to catch sight of. "You do know we can use the studio for your advertising project too." Oh yeah.

"We will have it in the building next door, which is the one of the technology testing facilities for Kaiba corp. I have a room in mind but we'll choose that tomorrow."

This blonde always seems to know how to pull my strings just right to get what he wants. Its almost as bad as Mokuba.

* * *

_Pawprints: It's been a while since I've written on this story so please forgive me if the flow is broken or if it doesn't quite fit. I'm sure I'll discover how to make it work eventually._


End file.
